fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Revenge of the Sith Extended Edition
In Gotham City, the Joker robs a mob-owned bank with his accomplices, whom he tricks into killing each other. That night, a trio of Batman impersonators interrupts a meeting between mobsters and the Scarecrow. The real Batman appears and apprehends all of the criminals and impostors, but suffers injuries from dog bites, leading him to re-design his batsuit. Batman and Lieutenant James Gordon contemplate including new district attorney Harvey Dent in their plan to eradicate the mob, as he could be the public hero Batman cannot be. Bruce Wayne runs in to Rachel Dawes and Dent, who are dating, and after talking to Dent he decides to host a fundraiser for him. When mob bosses meet to discuss Batman, Gordon, and Dent, a Chinese mafia accountant, Lau, informs the gang leaders that he has hidden their money to pre-empt a plan Gordon has hatched to seize the mobsters' funds, and fled to Hong Kong to escape Dent's jurisdiction. He also informs them that one of their deposits, worth $68 million, was stolen by the Joker. The Joker arrives unexpectedly, offering to kill Batman in return for half of the mob's money, but the offer is refused. After Batman abducts Lau in Hong Kong and delivers him to the Gotham City police, the mobsters agree to hire the Joker. The Joker tells Gotham that if Batman does not turn himself in to the police and publicly reveal his identity, people will die each day. When Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb and the judge presiding over the mob trials are murdered, Wayne decides to reveal his identity. Before he can, Dent announces that he himself is Batman and is arrested as part of a plan to draw the Joker out of hiding. The Joker attempts to ambush the police convoy carrying Dent, but Batman and Gordon intervene and arrest him; in recognition of his actions, Gordon is appointed police commissioner. Later that night, when Dent and Rachel disappear, Batman interrogates the Joker at the police station, who reveals that they have been captured by corrupt police and placed in warehouses rigged with explosives on opposite sides of the city; they are far enough apart that Batman cannot save them both. Batman leaves to save Rachel, while Gordon and the police head after Dent. With the help of a bomb planted at the police station, the Joker escapes with Lau. Having been deceived by the Joker, who gave him reversed addresses, Batman arrives at Dent's location in time to save him, but the left side of Dent's face is burned in the resulting explosion. Gordon does not arrive in time to save Rachel and she dies. In the hospital, Dent is driven to madness over the loss of Rachel. After burning Lau atop a pile of the mob's money, the Joker goes to the hospital and convinces Dent to exact revenge on the corrupt cops and mobsters responsible for Rachel's death, as well as Batman and Gordon. Dent goes on a personal vendetta confronting the cops and mobsters one by one, deciding their fates with the flip of a coin. The Joker announces to the public that anyone left in Gotham at nightfall will be subject to his rule. With the bridges and tunnels out of the city closed due to a bomb threat by the Joker, authorities begin evacuating people by ferry. The Joker places explosives on two of the ferries—one ferry with convicts, the other with civilians—telling the passengers the only way to save themselves is to trigger the explosives on the other ferry; otherwise, he will destroy both at midnight. Batman locates the Joker, and subdues him but refuses to kill him. Meanwhile, the Joker's plan to destroy the ferries fails after the passengers on both decide not to destroy each other. The Joker acknowledges that Batman is truly incorruptible, but that Dent was not, and his madness has been unleashed upon the city. Leaving the Joker for the SWAT team, Batman leaves in search of Dent. At the remains of the building where Rachel died, Batman finds Dent holding Gordon and his family at gunpoint. Dent judges the innocence of Batman, himself, and Gordon's son through three coin tosses. As a result of the first two flips, he shoots Batman in the abdomen and spares himself. Before Dent can determine the boy's fate, Batman, who was wearing body armor, tackles him, and they both fall over the side of the building — Dent appears dead. Batman and Gordon realize that the morale of the city would suffer if Dent's murders would become known. Batman persuades Gordon to preserve Dent's image by holding Batman himself responsible for the murders. Gordon destroys the Bat-Signal, and a manhunt for Batman ensues. The Galactic Republic is crumbling in the midst of an epic war with the Confederacy of Independent Systems under the leadership of the Sith Lord, Count Dooku. The Confederate droid military leader General Grievous has swept into Coruscant and captured Chancellor Palpatine, leader of the Galactic Senate. As the droid army attempts to escape Coruscant, a huge space battle erupts with Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi leading a mission to rescue the Chancellor. The Jedi fight through the separatist army. In the process, Obi-Wan’s ship is damaged, and the two Jedi crash land into the hangar of the Trade Federation Cruiser. Anakin and Obi-Wan make their way through the Federation Cruiser, fighting through an army of droids. They reach the room where Chancellor Palpatine is being held captive by Count Dooku. A lightsaber battle ensues, with the two Jedi teaming up against Dooku. During the battle, Obi-Wan is rendered unconscious. Anakin continues the battle, gaining the upper hand and cutting off Dooku’s arms. With Dooku on his knees, Anakin holds his lightsaber to Dooku’s neck. With encouragement from Palpatine, Anakin beheads the helpless Count. An explosion occurs deep in the ship, and it begins to descend uncontrolled into Coruscant. Anakin carries the unconscious Obi-Wan on his back, and maneuvers through the ship with Palpatine. Obi-Wan later regains consciousness. The three are captured by General Grievous. Artoo creates a distraction, allowing the Jedi to retrieve their lightsabers and break free. However, Grievous manages to escape, as well as release all the remaining escape pods. As the ship descends in a free-fall into Coruscant, Anakin takes the controls and pilots the ship into a hard landing. On Coruscant, Anakin is praised for his heroics. He meets secretly with Padmé Amidala, and they share kisses in the shadows, keeping their love secret. She reveals to him that she is pregnant with their child. Later, Anakin awakens in a panic, covered in sweat. He reveals to Padmé that he has been dreaming about her dying in childbirth, and he vows not to let this dream come true. Chancellor Palpatine requests Anakin’s presence, and they meet in the Chancellor’s Coruscant apartment. The Senate has granted the Chancellor further emergency war powers, giving him direct control of the Jedi Council. Palpatine confides to Anakin his fear, distrust, and contempt of the Jedi. He appoints Anakin to be his personal representative on the Jedi Council. The Jedi Council accepts Anakin’s appointment, but does not grant him the rank of Master. Anakin reacts angrily, insisting he is more powerful than anyone else on the council. The council goes on to discuss matters concerning the war. It is decided that Anakin will be assigned to protect the Chancellor, and Yoda will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the Wookiees on Kashyyyk. Anakin is angry and disappointed. Obi-Wan later tells Anakin that the Jedi Council wants Anakin to report on all the Chancellor’s dealings, essentially spying on him. Anakin is outraged, but accepts the mission. At the Galaxies Opera House in Coruscant, Anakin joins Palpatine in watching the Mon Calamari Ballet performing “Squid Lake”. Palpatine continues to seduce Anakin to the dark side, making him mistrust the Jedi. He also tells him of Darth Plagueis, a Sith Lord that used the Force to save people from death, but whose apprentice killed him in his sleep. Palpatine says the ability to save people from death is not something that can be learned from a Jedi. The Jedi Council receives word from Palpatine that General Grievous is on the planet of Utapau. They decide to send Obi-Wan to Utapau. Anakin is upset that he was not chosen instead. Obi-Wan arrives on Utapau and searches for General Grievous, riding a lizard-like creature called “Boga”. He finds Grievous and the two erupt in battle, with Grievous using four lightsabers at once. Grievous attempts to flee on a Wheel Scooter, and Obi-Wan pursues aboard Boga. During the chase, Obi-Wan drops his lightsaber. On Coruscant, Anakin tells Palpatine that General Grievous has been found on Utapau. Anakin insists he should be on Utapau as well. Their conversation shifts to Palpatine’s knowledge of the force, and it is revealed that he is the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. Upon realizing this, Anakin ignites his lightsaber and threatens to kill Palpatine, but then decides to expose him to the Jedi Council. Obi-Wan continues to chase General Grievous on Utapau. He catches up with the general, and the two engage in melee combat. Obi-Wan manages to grab and rip off General Grievous’ loose stomachplate, exposing the guts in his chest. Obi-Wan retrieves the droid’s blaster. Obi-Wan shoots the general in the stomach, causing him to explode from the inside-out, killing him. Anakin tells Mace Windu that Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord they had been looking for. Anakin offers to help in Palpatine’s arrest, but Windu urges him to stay out of it. Remembering Palpatine’s promise of stopping death and the dreams of Padme dying in childbirth, Anakin rushes to Palpatine. Mace Windu and three other Jedi Masters arrive at Chancellor Palpatine’s office to have the Chancellor arrested. Palpatine pulls a lightsaber out of his sleeve and lunges, quickly striking down three Jedi. Palpatine and Mace continue to fight down the hallway and into the main office area. Meanwhile, Anakin arrives at the scene and watches the duel. During the duel, the Sith Lord’s Force lightning is deflected back onto him by Mace Windu, distorting Palpatine’s face. Just as Mace is about to finish Palpatine, Anakin cuts off Mace’s hand. Mace is caught off guard and hit by the full blast of Palpatine’s Force lightning. He is flung out the window and falls hundreds of stories to his death. Anakin is distraught with what he has done, and confides in Palpatine. Palpatine takes Anakin as his Sith apprentice. Anakin kneels before Palpatine, and Palpatine bestows him with the Sith name “Darth Vader”. The Senate holds a meeting where Palpatine tells them of the “plot of the Jedi to overthrow the Senate”. Amidst thunderous applause, he announces that the Republic will be reorganized as the first Galactic Empire. Darth Sidious gives the order to all Clone Stormtroopers of the Army of the Republic around the galaxy to execute “Order 66” – the Great Jedi Holocaust, the start of the Galactic Civil War while Anakin/Vader is given his first assignment: the destruction of the Jedi Temple. Across the Galaxy, the Clone Stormtroopers turn against their Jedi masters. Obi-Wan on Utapau and Yoda on Kashyyyk barely manage to escape. At night, Anakin marches to the Jedi Temple with a battalion of Clone Stormtroopers. Anakin moves through the temple, striking down all the Jedi he comes across, including the younglings. Later, Anakin goes to Padme, who sees the smoke rising from the Jedi Temple but does not know what is happening. He tells her the Jedi have tried to take over the Republic, and there are traitors in the Senate. He tells her that he will go to the Mustafar system, where the remaining Confederate Separatists have gathered, and he will end the war. Obi-Wan and Yoda go to the Jedi Temple, avoiding Clone Troopers and walking in disbelief through the carnage. They send a signal warning all Jedi to keep away from the temple. At the temple’s control center, Obi-Wan looks into the security recordings. In disbelief, he sees Anakin slaughtering the Jedi. Yoda says they have no choice but to destroy the Sith – and Anakin Skywalker. On Mustafar, Anakin slaughters the Confederate Separatist leaders in cold blood. Obi-Wan goes to Padme’s apartment, looking for Anakin. He meets Padme and tells her that Anakin has turned to the dark side and killed the younglings in the Jedi Temple. But Padme will not reveal where Anakin has gone, as he is the father of her child. Later, Padme leaves Coruscant in her Naboo Skiff, departing to Mustafar to see Anakin. Unknown to her, Obi-Wan secretly boarded the ship just before as it took off. The Naboo Skiff lands on Mustafar. Anakin and Padme embrace. Anakin tells Padme that he has brought peace to the Republic, and he can overthrow Palpatine so he and Padme can rule the galaxy together. Padme tells him he is going down a path she cannot follow. Anakin sees Obi-Wan emerge from the Naboo Skiff. Enraged, he Force chokes Padme, thinking she led him to her. She loses consciousness and Anakin releases his grip on her. Obi-Wan and Anakin break out into a ferocious, lengthy lightsaber duel. In the Senate building, Yoda confronts Darth Sidious. They engage in a fast and furious battle using their Force abilities. The duel brings them to the deserted main area of the Senate chamber. Sidious hurls senate pods at Yoda, knocking him to the floor. With Bail Organa’s help, Yoda manages to escape. The epic lightsaber duel between Obi-Wan and Anakin brings them to many locations on Mustafar. Eventually, Obi-Wan gains the upper-hand and in the blink of an eye he cuts of both of Anakin’s legs at the knees, as well as Anakin’s left arm. Anakin tumbles down the embankment and rolls to the stop at the edge of the lava. His clothing blows into the lava and ignites. Anakin suddenly bursts into flames and screams. Obi-Wan takes Anakin’s lightsaber and leaves with the badly-injured Padme and the droids on the Naboo Skiff. Darth Sidious arrives at Mustafar with a battalion of Clone Stormtroopers. They rescue Anakin Skywalker from the edge of death. On the isolated asteroid of Polis Massa, Yoda meditates and hears the spirit voice of Qui-Gon Jinn. The voice tells him that there is a way to merge with the Force and retain consciousness after death. In order to learn this power, Yoda declares himself an apprentice of the spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan arrives at Polis Massa and Padme is brought to medical assistance. She is dying, but they work to save her babies—she has twins. A boy and a girl are born. In her dying breath, Padme gives them the names “Luke” and “Leia”. Occurring simultaneously with the birth of his children, Anakin completes his transformation into Darth Vader. On Coruscant, Anakin is given new legs and a new arm. He is dressed in black armor, a face mask is sealed tightly, and his helmet is fitted. Darth Vader begins to breathe. With Padme’s last breath, she says there is still good in Anakin. Padme Amidala dies. Darth Vader regains consciousness. He asks what happened to Padme. Darth Sidious tells him that she was killed. Vader unleashes a massive scream and unleashes his Force powers in a rage that distorts and destroys the room. On the Tantive IV cruiser, Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Bail Organa sit at a conference table. They agree to keep Padme appearing pregnant to keep the children safe and hidden. Luke and Leia would be split up in hopes that the Sith would not sense their presence. Leia will be adopted by Bail Organa. Luke would be sent to his family on Tatooine. Obi-Wan and Yoda will watch and wait until the time is ready for the Skywalker children to do their part. Yoda tells Obi-Wan to study the technique Qui-Gon learned to achieve immortality. Bail Organa leaves R2-D2 and C-3PO in the care of Captain Antilles of the Tantive IV. He orders a memory wipe of the protocol droid. On Naboo, Padme’s funeral takes place in a solemn ceremony. Yoda heads to Dagobah to begin his self-imposed exile. On the bridge of the Star Destroyer, Darth Sidious (the Emperor from the original trilogy) and Governor Tarkin are joined by Darth Vader, watching the beginning of the construction of the first Death Star. On Alderaan, the infant Leia is brought by Bail Organa to his wife, the Queen of Alderaan. She takes her and rocks her. On Tatooine, Obi-Wan brings Luke Skywalker to his new family: Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. They look out to the horizon and watch the setting of Tatooine’s twin suns.